Baynes blood
by rollerballer
Summary: Bayne and his best friend are drafted into an "anti alien unit"
1. chapt 1

Bayne's Blood  
  
The rays of the first sun swept over the hills and warmed the face of private Bayne. He took a few seconds to appreciate the comfort this brought after a cold long 24 hour night. He'd been in the military for 5 years now and he still wasn't used to interstellar travel. He could always be relied on to take at least a week to get even slightly used to a planet. Usually as long as it took for it to become time to leave. He rubbed his eyes with his slightly rough fingers and then ran his hand over his completely shaven head before putting his cap on backwards. he reached out and picked up his UV filters and put the ray ban style lenses on his face. The second sun was about to rise and when it did you wouldn't want to be caught without your filters on.  
  
A shorter friendly looking man dressed only in combats and a vest ran out his toes sinking in the still freezing cold sand "yikes, ouch! yo bayne!" the man paused jogging on the spot "fuck its cold! YO! Bayneeeee! you asshole!" Bayne looked over dreamily "what is it Warren?"  
  
"The asshole dickface of a CO says iv got to take the rest of your shift! and you get to piss of to some special ops briefing! I knew all you sniffling and sucking up would pay off! and I was just gonna show private cook the meaning of the military position." Warren paused waiting for a laugh. Bayne smiled slightly and retorted "well IM sure it'll only take a few seconds they cant wait that long?" Warren smiled slightly before slipping on his t shirt and leaning into one of the tents in the main complex to retrieve his pulse rifle. Bayne could see the slim figure of cook, the girl who warren had been chasing since she was moved to the unit a week ago. Bayne grabbed his rifle "lets hope this doesn't take long, I want sleep......and we all know what you want Dave! catcha!" Bayne ran off at a trot to the main cargo bay. " yeah catcha Rob" Warren shouted as Bayne ran off "jammy bastard" he said more quietly secretly happy that his friend was moving up in the world.  
  
Bayne made his first mistake. He didn't knock. The last CO the unit had had was pretty laid back and wasn't too hung up on procedures but nobody would have said a word against him. But the poor bastard was hit by an RPG trying to get back to an apc under fire after insisting on being the last to fall back. It had never been standard procedure to let COs run around saving people but Lt. Kimberly had started off as a lowly private and it had shown. The new guy Bush however was an arrogant asshole. He pretty much started off hating everyone on the squad and then put more and more black marks against your name as time went on. He had taken the main cargo facility as his office and everyone else was pitched outside in tents. He had a black desk that sat in front of two APCs and various equipment in and out of boxes. As bayne ran in he yelped "Private! how many times do I need to ask for some COMMON DECENCY" he spat the words as if they tasted like shit. "IM sorry sir I was eh eager to get on with this eh special briefing sir." Bayne tried false enthusiasm. Bush looked at the paper work in front of him. " you seem to have a history?" he inquired in an overly proper tone. "sir?" Bayne knew of nothing on his record that could be considered bad a few relationships with other officers, all female. That was to be expected though. "You have been with this unit for 5 years. Your whole career." Blake nodded "you have over 300 confirmed enemy kills more than anyone in the unit in that time, even the smart gunners." Bayne took a second to take it in by his count the number was only around 250 and he'd thought that was too much killing for a lifetime. "well anyway" continued bush "someone has been looking over your mission recordings and want to speak with you." a large black man walked in from behind Bayne. The man circled him and laughed "your shorter than I expected" he laughed cheerfully "you may go Bush." Bayne relaxed but noticed the man who had ordered Bush to leave wore no name or insignia. He started to talk " have you ever heard of an alien called a XENOMORPH?" 


	2. chapt 2

Warren laid back on his mat in the light of the two suns"So what did they want to see you about." Bayne inhaled deeply from the fat cigar clutched in his teeth "nufin much man, just some creepy ghost story."  
  
"do tell"  
  
"Its classified"   
  
at this warren screwed up his face and in a mock voice repeated "Its classified, ohhhh I cant tell you daveee its classified!"  
  
"well it is!"  
  
"and since when has that meant shit between us?"  
  
"Warren trust me on this I really don't think you want dragged into this if you can help it."  
  
"Come on! stop playing fucking big brother and tell me I'm a grown man I'm smart and responsible"  
  
There was a short pause then the two started to laugh, they lay like that for about a minute unable to control themselves. Then warren cut in "no really Bayne I do want to know."  
  
"OK heres what I know. You've heard the ghost stories about the outer planets? Where they've found entire crews stuck on cave walls and covered in goo. The usual bullshit they use to keep us frosty. Well they think they've found something, something real that might shed some light on where those stories come from. It sounds pretty fucking scary to me. See theirs a big company has taken allot of losses and it wants to make up a kinda super squad see. They want to kill them." Baynes face was utterly serious. Warren looked at him and screwed up his face. "your not fucking around!" he smiled again "cool man your going to be in a ghost hunting squad!" he screwed up his face again "wait that means you'll leave me here with all these assholes without a sense of humor you cant do that!" Bayne rubbed his tired eyes well this guy "he wants me to pick someone else from the unit who I know well" Warren jumped up with fake enthusiasm "pick me, MEEE! pick me!" Warren might have been a joker but he was a close friend and a good marine, he'd saved Baynes life and Bayne had saved his. They could trust each other. Warren cut through Baynes train of though "hey I'm not sure id want to be in some boring assed unit where we get no real combat! we just go about getting creeped out by derelict ships. That stuff can make you crazeeeeey, yes sireee." like he needed help thought bayne. Well he wouldn't leave the unit without him, but there was something about one of the "ghosts" it looked more real than the others more deadly yet more subtle like it could run through your dreams and tear your mind. It wigged him out. 


End file.
